Meant To Be
by soccerchickforever
Summary: AU: I hate swim suits. I hate guys. Especially perverted ones. I hate water parks too actually. Oh and scary movies. And last but not least I hate embarrassing moments... Ugh. Oneshot! Pure fluff and cheese. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :


_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock unfortunately. Cuz if I did it would not be on DC and it would not be G rated or even PG. Haha_

_Anyways enjoy, it's purely fluff. Something I wrote a few summers ago. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Baby cakes… Are you ready yet," yelled my best friend, barging into my room like she owned the dang place. I simply rolled my eyes in response before answering.

"Ugh, no I'm not. I change my mind, I don't want to go anymore." I told her, there was no way I was going.

See the thing is, we were supposed to go to a water park today, but I hate going to water parks. Why you ask? Well because I absolutely abhor wearing swimsuits of any kind. I mean, who comes up with these bikinis and monokinis and whatever else girls like wearing? I mean if I really wanted to show people my body, I'd just walk around in my underwear and bra everywhere.

"Just put on what you have and let me see how it looks," Caitlyn sighed, knowing it was going to be a while. Why did she have to insist so much? I don't even want to go.

"Noooo! I don't even want to go Cait, you can go without me, but I seriously don't want to go. You know I hate wearing bikinis unless we're swimming at someone's house. So I'm not going."

"Michelle, now." She said evenly, knowing I hate when people called me by my full name. I rolled my eyes, but went to change anyways.

I came out a minute later in a cute looking bikini. "See! It looks great Mitch. I don't see why you don't want to wear it or go for that matter. You have a freakin' amazing body. Seriously though, what's the problem? Why don't you want to go?"

"Because guys are perverts and like to stare." I whined, hoping she'd say we didn't have to go.

"Well ignore them. Now hurry up, we're gonna be late because we still have to meet up with the others." I sighed, giving up on convincing Cait. She was so stubborn that I knew I could never get my way.

So I grabbed some sunscreen, a cover up and some sandals before we left. Getting into Cait's car I burned my butt on her leather seats. Let me just tell you, summer in Texas is HOT. We quickly pulled out of my drive way and headed to the water park.

We arrived at the water park about 30 minutes later. I can't believe they charge 15 dollars for parking! It's so ridiculous! Gosh, I'm paying 26 dollars to get into the park and then parking! It just gives me another reason to hate water parks! We parked in the first space available and then quickly got out of the car. And let me tell you the first available parking spot was very far from the entrance.

Once we were in the park we quickly called up the rest of our friends that were supposed to already be here. We met them at the lockers where we put our stuff up and then we all headed off to have fun! Note my sarcasm.

Once we were set, we all agreed to go to the wave pool so we could get used to the water and cool off a little bit. Me being me, decided to sink my head under the water and close my eyes. How dumb of me. When I resurfaced, I was so surprised to have bumped into something, or well someone. And of course it couldn't just be bumping into someone. Oh no. I accidentally kissed the stranger. I felt my face become hot. OH MY GOD. I just kissed some stranger.

"I'm so so so so sorry! Oh God." I looked up, hoping the person wasn't mad. Well at least it was a guy and he seemed to be around my age, maybe a few years older. He was kind of cute too.

"It's okay, don't worry 'bout it," the stranger said, "I'm Shane by the way." The guy said, introducing himself.

"I'm Mitchie, it's uh… nice to meet you." I said, I could still feel my face hot and I was sure my cheeks were crimson. This was by far the most embarrassing thing I've ever done in my life, and I do some pretty embarrassing things. So to say I was mortified is an understatement.

Cait swam over to join us. She was smiling and looked to be having a great time. Well better than mine so far I'm sure. Why couldn't this have happened to her and not me? She finally turned to look at who I was talking to and her smile dropped. I wonder why.

"Oh, it's YOU." I was so confused. How does she know him? "Mitch, this is Shane. He's one of my brother's friends." Oh! I knew he looked a little familiar slightly familiar. I'd probably seen him around before.

So since Shane was friends with Cait's brother, and we were all out together, Shane ended up hanging out with us for the rest of the day. Which was good and bad at the same time, the good part? That Shane was cute and he had a nice body. The bad part? I felt extremely awkward around him now. I would constantly catch him looking over at me. And eventually I grew completely self conscious so I would cross my arms over my chest.

We rode practically every water slide in the entire park, which admittedly was quite fun. And not many guys had stared, although I think that might have something to do with the fact that I WAS covering my chest.

So after we spent the entire day at the water park we all decided to head over to Cait's to hang out for a little while longer, maybe watch a couple of movies or something.

As soon as we got into Cait's car, she started questioning me. "So, what's with you and Shane?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked away blushing once again. Gosh I hate blushing.

"Nothing," I muttered. Cait just snorted.

"Nothing my ass. I'm not stupid Mitchie, seriously what's up with y'all? There is definitely something going on. He was staring at you all day, practically drooling," I looked away, damn it. She pointed at me. "And you were super awkward all day. And I also caught you looking at him enough times. So now spill." Damn it. Why must she be so observant?

"Really it's practically nothing. I just might have- accidentally of course kissed him." I said. As soon as these words left my mouth she turned to look at me, shocked.

"NO WAY!" She started laughing, loudly I might add. "OH MY GOSH!" She said out of breath. "That's hilarious!" I pouted. It really wasn't that funny, it was embarrassing.

"No it wasn't. It was downright embarrassing! I was mortified Cait." I yelped. She kept laughing so I ignored her until we got to her place.

When we got to Cait's place, I ran inside. It seemed like no one was home so I ran up the stairs to Cait's room. Half way there I bumped into a hard chest. I started to fall, but a pair of arms caught me before I fell. Why must I keep bumping into people? WHY?

When I looked up, guess who I saw? Yup, Shane. I looked up towards the ceiling silently questioning god.

"Dang, kissing me AND bumping into me, you seem obsessed." He said, smirking. What a jerk.

"I am so sorry." I rushed out. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously," he said, "Look, don't worry about it. I know it was an accident and I was just teasing you a second ago, promise." He smiled.

I smiled at him and headed to Cait's room to change. I need to stop running into the dude. I silently scolded myself.

After I got dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt I went back downstairs to see that everyone had arrived. We were going to watch movies. This seemed like fun until they said we were going to watch scary movies. I hate scary movies. Cait knew this too, yet she chose them anyways. Gosh, why must she go against me so much?

Also she purposely made it to where Shane and I sat next to each other on the love seat. Remind me to hurt her later! I looked over at Shane to see he was already looking at me to my complete surprise. I smiled and turned to look at the tv since the movie was starting.

Halfway through the movie I was about ready to cry. I swear I am so killing Cait later! I silently got up from the couch and walked upstairs. I wasn't going to sit watching something I wasn't enjoying. No one seemed to notice or care that I had left anyways.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shane asked coming into Cait's room. He seemed concerned.

"I hate scary movies so I just left instead." I replied easily. He came over to me and took me by surprise when he hugged me.

"It's ok, why didn't you say anything though? I could have convinced everyone to watch something else." Shane said. He barley knows me, yet he's hugging me and acting like were good friends.

"It's fine, really. Plus everyone else wanted to watch them so it's ok. I really don't mind." I smiled at him. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Okay, well how about we sit up here and talk for a while? You know since you don't want to watch the movie and all…" He said nervously. I nodded and smiled. I know I've only known him for less than a day, but I'm really starting to like him.

We ended up talking the whole night just getting to know each other. I had a blast talking to him and by the end of the night we figured we had a lot in common.

Once he left Cait came to her room and looked at me knowingly. "Sooo…. You and Shane, huh?"

"Shut up Cait… It's nothing, we just talked and stuff, no big deal."

Over the course of the summer Shane and I became really good friends, practically best friends. Sure I still talked to Cait but I was considerably close to Shane.

"So Mitch, what do you want to do today?" Shane asked. We were lying on his bed and were completely bored. We sat in silence for a couple more minutes. Suddenly Shane scared me when he jumped up.

"I got it!" He yelled. I gave him a look to tell me. "Let's go swimming!" He smiled

"But I don't have a bathing suit." I pouted. He thought for a bit longer.

"My sister has some, come on!" He stood up grabbing by hand, running to his older sister's room. I shook my head laughing and followed him. He was such a goofball. And I loved him for it.

Once he handed me a black bikini I went to get changed. When I came out I saw that he was already waiting for me so we quickly walked out to the pool outside.

Suddenly Shane ran up behind me, picked me up and then jumped in the pool with the both of us. When I surfaced my lips hit something. Wanna take a wild guess as to what it was? Yeah, his lips.

They were so soft and moist. And to my surprise unlike the last time, he kissed me back and made it deeper. Of course I wasn't thinking clearly so I also kissed him back and ran my arms up his chest until they were wrapped around his neck and playing with his hair. He held my waist tightly to him and pulled me as close as humanly possible.

I pulled away, panting slightly. That was quite possibly the best kiss that I've ever had. Before I had time to question him, he leaned down and attached our lips for the second time that day. I was definitely not complaining. He was a good kisser. Once we pulled back again I just smiled up at him, I was so happy at that moment.

"Mitch, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that." He looked alarmed. "God I'm so stupid! Now you aren't going to want to be my friend and you are going to hate me!" He cried. I simply smiled at him though.

"It's ok. And you're right; I don't want to be your friend anymore." I smirked. He looked hurt and defeated. "I wanna be your girlfriend now." I smiled really big at him. He seemed surprised at my admission.

"Well then, Mitch will you be my girlfriend?" He questioned. I nodded, still smiling like a fool.

"Of course you goof ball," I said.

He kissed me again, for the third time that day. I was so happy; I could burst at any second.

I pulled away and he whispered something in my ear. I couldn't believe it, I kissed him again.

"I love you too." I muttered against his lips. I felt him smile.

I don't know how long we stood in the pool just kissing and having fun, but I know one thing, this was one of the best days of my life.

We were definitely meant to be.

* * *

_**So uhhh I've been away from the writing scene for a while but with the Indie CR Awards starting again for the 3rd year and it being the first day of summer for me I figured I'd post something. This is an old one shot I wrote a few years ago that I posted on yt but I rewrote parts of it and changed it a bit. Hope y'all enjoy it :)**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **_

_**Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr: Sensationalnat**_

_**- Nat**_


End file.
